


It's just a bunch of hocus pocus

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday (2018) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Thiam Half Birthday, Witch!Lydia, Witch!Malia, Witch!Stiles, stranger danger, werewolf!Theo, witch!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Liam sighs and goes to follow, securing his satchel close to himself as he looked around the street, feeling the warm sun over his skin and the wind caressing his face when suddenly he collided with someone, making him drop his satchel to the ground and the other person drop their plastic bag."Sorry!" Liam immediately apologized, kneeling to pick up the stranger's things without looking up."No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching-"The stranger suddenly stops talking and Liam looks up until blue meets green. Neither of them move. Liam sure as hell knows he can't possibly move, not when he's staring at the eyes of the most handsome guy he's ever gonna meet, that's for sure. The guy had light skin, medium brown hair and remarkable dark brown and well-defined eyebrows that highlighted his green eyes."Sorry," Liam said once more, not really knowing what to say.The guy chuckles, "No, no. As I was saying, I wasn't watching were I was going. I think I might've been dazzled.""By what?""The blue of your eyes."Or where witch Liam meets werewolf Theo.





	It's just a bunch of hocus pocus

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Liam as either a human or a witch, and I couldn't shake off my mind the idea of him being a witch in learning, casting spells and living with some people of the pack (like Stiles, Lydia and Malia) that are also witches, while Theo is friends with Scott and Derek, also werewolves, so I ended up writing this. It's kinda small but oh well, I might write more (because I really want to write more about Liam as a witch).

Liam was looking out the window of the bus he and his coven were taking to get to the center. Stiles, Lydia and Malia were sitting in front and beside him, and the short haired witch was listening to the story Stiles was telling involving a potion gone wrong and his dad ending up with pink hair for a week. The strawberry blonde witch was sitting beside Liam, occasionally chuckling at their friend's goofy tales, and all Liam could do at that moment was look out through the glass, watching the trees disappear into the distance.

The bus came to a stop and the four of them got up from their seats and went to the doors. Once the doors opened, Stiles and the rest climbed out of the bus.

The bus driver, before pulling away, nodded at them kindly.

"You kids watch out for those weirdos."

Stiles turns around to look at the driver, lowering his black shades as he says "We are the weirdos, mister." and then he adds a mischievous smile.

The driver raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything else. Liam watches as the doors close and soon the bus pulls away rather quickly. Liam doesn't blame him; Stiles can sometimes be creepy.

Lydia flickers her beautiful long hair over her shoulder, adjusting her wicker hat over her head and turning to Stiles.

"Where to? You said you knew some place where I could get more rowan berries. And you still owe me two jars of lavender."

Liam can practically see Stiles rolling his eyes under his shades. "Here we go again. I already told you I was going to buy you more of it! Stop nagging me, witch!"

The brunet male witch starts walking towards the direction they're supposed to go: the mall. Lydia smiles before locking arms with Malia, and the two of them make their way to follow Stiles.

Liam sighs and goes to follow, securing his satchel close to himself as he looked around the street, feeling the warm sun over his skin and the wind caressing his face when suddenly he collided with someone, making him drop his satchel to the ground and the other person drop their plastic bag.

"Sorry!" Liam immediately apologized, kneeling to pick up the stranger's things without looking up.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching-"

The stranger suddenly stops talking and Liam looks up until blue meets green. Neither of them move. Liam sure as hell knows he can't possibly move, not when he's staring at the eyes of the most handsome guy he's ever gonna meet, that's for sure. The guy had light skin, medium brown hair and remarkable dark brown and well-defined eyebrows that highlighted his green eyes.

"Sorry," Liam said once more, not really knowing what to say.

The guy chuckles, "No, no. As I was saying, I wasn't watching were I was going. I think I might've been dazzled."

"By what?"

"The blue of your eyes."

Liam can feel his cheeks burning. That had been so smooth. No one has ever told him anything like that, much less an attractive guy. Is he dreaming? Did someone cast a spell on him? Did Malia's terrible cooking was finally making effect?

Handsome guy notices that some of Liam's satchel contents sprawled out when the satchel fell on the ground, so he decided to pick them up as well but one of the things on the ground caught his attention: a stone. The stone had a stripe of yellow running down the center that seemed to glow and had distinctive features similar to that of a cat's eye.

"It's a cat's eye." Liam explains, "It's a good luck charm."

The guy raises an eyebrow at him but looks back at the stone.

"You can have it." Liam blurts out before he realizes that his mouth moved before his brain; something that tends to happen. The witch's eyes widen, "I-I mean, if you want!"

The guy -who he still doesn't know his name- smiles at him, "Thanks." and pockets it.

The two of them stood up straight again, Liam handing over the guy's plastic bag, which might contain groceries, at the same time the guy handed over his satchel. Liam took it and hung it over his shoulder. Thank Merlin nothing worse than a cat's eye came out from it, or he would've embarrassed himself in front of the hot stranger.

Out of nowhere, a distinctive but yet unfamiliar scent started filling his senses. He barely noticed it seconds ago -he had been distracted by those green eyes, okay?- but now he's acknowledging it. Where did that scent come from? And why is it familiar but I can't remember where from?

Before Liam could continue wondering about that smell, and admire the Greek god of a guy still standing in front of him, a voice called out for him.

_"Liam! Come on! We're waiting for you!"_

That was Stiles, probably having realized that Liam wasn't following them and they had stopped so the younger witch could catch up with them, almost being at the mall's entrance.

"Your friends are calling." handsome yet nameless guy said.

"Yeah. Sorry again."

"It's fine. You're with them, I guess I should be the one apologizing for delaying you."

_'Not at all. Never apologize for appearing in my life.'_

Liam smiled while feeling a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Sweet Morgana le Fay, good thing that he was in much more control of his powers than before. If not, then he would've probably made something float or explode by how nervous and gushy he's feeling.

Handsome stranger waved at him as he turned around to leave,

"See ya."

Liam also raised one hand to wave, the other holding onto his satchel's strap. "Yeah... See ya."

Liam watched as the guy walked away before running to meet up with his coven. As soon as he rejoined them, the four of them started walking towards the mall's entrance.

"There you are!" Stiles nagged as they walked into the mall, "Come on, we have a lot of things to buy. I need more ginger, calendula and mugwort because apparently someone ate it without telling me about it," he said sending Malia a look, "and also some licorice root-" he suddenly stops talking and frowns, turning until his whiskey colored eyes are on Liam. "Why do you smell like a werewolf?"

"Huh?"

Malia sniffs him and takes a step back, "Yep, definitely a werewolf. I recognize that stench from the many times Derek sneaked into Stiles' room."

"Okay, first, he didn't sneak in; he smoothly came in through my window. Second, he was a real dreamboat."

As Stiles continued to defend his lover's honor, Liam pondered on what Malia said. He brought one of his sleeves up to his nose and inhaled, a musky and earthly scent suddenly filling his nose. He knows that werewolves have a distinct smell, usually like wet dogs like Malia says, but this scent is not unpleasant at all.

But what he doesn't know is how did he meet up with a werewolf and didn't realized?

Out of the mall, walking down the sidewalk while carrying a plastic bag was the handsome guy, making his way back home while looking down at the cat's eye on his palm. He flipped it in the air, catching it with one hand before looking over his shoulder and behind at the mall.

Theo grinned as he said

"See you later, little witch."

Before his eyes glowed a golden color.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few things:
> 
> -Stiles, Liam, Lydia and Malia are new in Beacon Hills and they (yet) don't know any of the other characters or places, so that's why they were all going together.  
> -Liam is still a witch in training but that doesn't mean that he can't cast a spell or two.  
> -Stiles is in a on/off relationship with werewolf Derek, but since many witches dislike werewolves and vice-versa, they hide it (not that well, apparently).  
> -Witches can smell werewolves because they have a distinct smell.  
> -Witches don't hate werewolves. Not exactly. They just don't have the best relationship with them, so they usually ignore each other.  
> -Oh, and Mason is Liam's familiar (and best friend), but sadly he didn't appear here.


End file.
